1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to dispensers for glue, adhesive, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, lens modules have been widely employed in various electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones) for image capturing. Generally, a lens module includes a lens barrel, a lens group, a spacer, and a filter (e.g., IR-cut filter). In assembly, the lens group, the spacer and the filter are assembled into the lens barrel and arranged along an optical axis thereof, in an order from an object side to an image side of the lens module. The filter is bonded with the spacer via an adhesive. The adhesive is deposited on a bonding surface of the spacer by an adhesive dispenser. After the filter coupled to the spacer via the adhesive, the lens module is placed into an oven, and then baked to achieve a complete solidification. Thus, the filter is firmly attached to the spacer. However, the baking and solidification processes are usually time-consuming. Accordingly, the efficiency of assembling the lens module is low.
Therefore, a new adhesive dispenser is desired to overcome the above mentioned problems.